


Le Grand Chef

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Military, so is it Pride or is it Wrath
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour de King Bradley, Généralissime de l'Armée d'Amestris - certaines seront spécifiques au manga, d'autres plaçables dans les deux univers ;<br/>1ère vignette : Faire les choses dans les formes. 2ème : Le respect dû au "roi". 3ème : La vue humaine en équations.<br/>4ème : L'orgueil en personne. <br/>5ème : Juste courroux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autant le faire dans les formes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Le côté sombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645723) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pantin, peut-être, mais au moins avec la grande classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Autant le faire dans les formes !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnage :** King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** 2#12, « Apparat et grandeur sans alternative » pour 52_saveurs" >  
>  **Note :** assez peu fouillé pour pouvoir s’appliquer soit au manga soit à l’anime, mais le thème de « splendeur » ira tout de même mieux au 1er anime  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 160

On dit des rois qu’ils sont esclaves de leur peuple ; King Bradley est lié par tout autre chose. Si haut placé soit-il dans la hiérarchie de son pays, il n’a pas le choix dans ce qu’il est. Il a été créé de toutes pièces par quelqu’un d’autre qui manipule dans l’ombre le pays entier à travers son armée. Lui est condamné à l’efficacité, à la magnificence. Il incarne la perfection. King Bradley : le plus grandiose des pions.  
Au jour le jour et à moyen terme, il gouverne selon sa propre volonté, mais il a toujours à suivre une direction à plus long terme, émanant d’une puissance supérieure, et surtout son masque à maintenir.

Puisque tel est son rôle, il en profite et l’accomplit au mieux. S’il est forcé de répondre aux attentes d’un autre même dans son accomplissement personnel, alors il fera encore plus que mieux. Il dépassera les prévisions.

C’est sa seule liberté.


	2. Le respect dû au roi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est en Colère, bien sûr, et il lui reste aussi de la fierté tout au fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le respect dû au roi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T-  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#16, « N’élevez pas votre voix contre moi, je ne crains pas votre hymne / bien que les paroles saignent encore de l’écorce de mon cœur sans sève. » pour 52_saveurs">  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 100 et au-delà  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 225

Même blessé à mort, King Bradley, Wrath, se tient droit et nargue ses adversaires. Il ne se laissera tuer sans résister, même si le combat est désormais perdu d’avance. Il a en lui la fierté des homoncules qui le pousse à défier les simples humains, bien trop de hargne pour se coucher sagement, sa rage contre son destin, contre tout ce qui ne se passe pas comme prévu, sa force personnelle.

Les cris de guerre des humains ne l’impressionnent en rien. La seule chose qui fait mal, en cet instant sont les moqueries de l’homme à la dent d’or, celui qui a fait de lui ce qu’il est aujourd’hui, qui lui a donné de force tout ce qui fait sa puissance, mais qui le considère toujours comme un simple instrument sans valeur propre. Connard d’humain !

Il aurait à redire beaucoup de l’entraînement subi et de la transformation, des exigences auxquelles il a dû se plier, de la douleur endurée et du manque qui lui reste : ce que les chercheurs considèrent comme une chef-d’œuvre, un être artificiel capable de vieillir comme un vrai, lui trouve son corps imparfait par rapport à ceux de ses frères immortels ; il s’use avec le temps et s’il survivait à cette bataille, ça serait pour voir son corps s’étioler de plus en plus rapidement et lui faillir.


	3. Cold equations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça n’est pas par cruauté gratuite mais par calcul qu’il agit, toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Cold equations_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** de gen à angst rageur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Le monde est cruel…alors il sera aussi cruel que lui.   
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tome 13 je crois ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il sera aussi cruel qu’il lui semblera bon. C’est qu’il a un pays à faire tourner, un plan pluri-centenaire à mener à terme. On l’a bien éduqué dans ce sens ; il est lucide : il voit dans les statistiques ce qu’elles sont : des statistiques. On ne fait pas d’omelette sans casser des œufs, même si la poêle à frire fait la taille d’un pays entier, si vous lui passez cette comparaison.  
Peut-être que la colère furieuse continuellement rentrée mène au mépris et à la haine. Mais il n’est jamais _inutilement_ cruel non plus : tout est toujours calculé.


	4. Question d'orgueil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand l'ennemi est, littéralement, appelé l'Orgueil ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Question d’orgueil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Roy Mustang, King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Sqare Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** 2#15, « dans l’intention de confondre l’orgueil de cette crapule » pour "52_saveurs" >  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de la première série animée   
> **Nombre de mots :** 150

Depuis le plus haut poste du pays, King Bradley manipule ses sujets comme des pantins. À croire que son prénom était prédestiné : le « roi » ? Mais il est temps de faire tomber ses privilèges iniques !   
Alors comme ça, il se croît au-dessus de tout, il peut commettre les pires crimes en toute impunité ? C’est ce qu’on va voir. Aujourd’hui, Roy Mustang est de sortie, avec la ferme intention de se faire justice lui-même. Pour son ami Hughes, pour la guerre d’Ishval, pour le pays tout entier ; pour mettre fin aux magouilles immondes en sous-main des dirigeants et surtout, faire tomber de son piédestal ce type dont il estime qu’il le défie personnellement.

Humain ou homoncule, il s’en fiche ; il va lui faire ravaler sa supériorité et lui montrer, à défaut de qui a raison, qui est le plus fort !


	5. Son juste courroux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La place qui est sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Aucun obstacle n’arrêtera son juste courroux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** ’Wrath’ King Bradley  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il se condamnait lui-même à poursuivre cette misérable existence, dans le souvenir de ses erreurs et des morts causées autour de lui. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (14 – 30 novembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du manga  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Autour de lui, une troupe d’humains pathétiques s’agitent en tous sens. Certains célèbrent sa seule présence et essaient d’attirer son attention, d’autres tirent contre lui des armes diverses. Aucune ne le blessera, ne l’ont-ils pas encore compris, qu’ils tiennent tant à en amener de nouvelles ? Qu’il n’est pas l’un d’eux ?

Wrath se débarrasse en quelques coups d’épée bien placés de tous ces gêneurs, sans faire de distinction entre ses adversaires déclarés et ceux qui se prennent encore pour ses alliés. Il va reprendre sa place à la tête de ce pays, et personne ne l’en empêchera !


End file.
